Together At Last
by avatargurumaster
Summary: This story takes place right where the show ends. Aang and Katara decide to get married in a couple of years. Story officially put on Hiatus. My new story is Avatar Book 4 read that and review. It is a better version of this story. READ THAT ONE NOT THIS


Aang and Katara just finished their passionate kiss at the tea shop.

Aang: "so we can be together?"

Katara: "Yeah, but Sokka isn't going to like it"

Aang: "We will get married in a couple of years when we are older. I made you this, a bequeathal necklace like your mothers, only it is a cross between the water tribe symbol and the air nomad symbol.

Katara examined the necklace and started to smile. " Yes of course I will marry you in a couple of years. To think me married to the Avatar. But I won't wear it now. I don't think we are ready to tell all of our friends and allies.

They hugged.

Aang: "Yeah you're right. Think of it as a promise necklace. You can put it on when we leave. Katara, would you come live with me at the southern air temple? I want to go live there again but I don't want to be alone

Katara: "Yes, and we could ask our friends to live there with us."

" We should get back to the party and ask our friends."

Aang and Katara made their way back to the Party. All of their friends and allies were there, celebrating the end of the war.

Aang: "Everyone I have an announcement. I am going back home to the Southern Air Temple. Katara has already agreed to go with me. I would like to know who wants to come live with me.

Everyone but Zuko, Mai, and Iroh raised their hands.

Aang: " Me, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki will take Appa there and clean the place up. You guys will have to find your own way there. I fare you all a goodbye.

The others waved as Appa took off.

Aang and Zuko parted their ways and Appa took off. Katara put on the necklace Aang had given her.

Sokka: "What is that Katara? IS THAT A BEQUETHAL NECKLACE?"

Katara: "YES, Aang gave it to me, we are getting married in a couple of years."

Sokka: "WHAT"

Toph: "Finally, twinkle toes and sugar queen have tied the knot."

Aang: "It's more of a promise necklace"

Katara leaned towards Aang and gave him a big kiss to the lips. Sokka's face got all twisted up which made everyone laugh.

Sokka: "Katara your 15, and Aang is only 13. You can't get married. I didn't even know you liked Aang"

Katara: "For your information Aang and I love each other and we having been kissing for ages.

Sokka: "WHAT!!I won't allow it. I won't let my baby sister possibly get hurt.

Katara: "GET HURT, HE IS THE AVATAR, I don't think he could hurt me. You can't control me, I will marry who I want.

Right before Sokka could retort, Aang started glowing.

Aang(avatar state): "Sokka, Katara please stop. Sokka, I want to marry your sister when the time is right. I could never hurt her, there is a better chance of her hurting me. I love her and I am giving her my heart.

Aang returned to normal.

Sokka: " Fine, just don't kill me with your Avatar powers. Oh, and no Funny business until your married.

Aang: "That is cool Sokka. I couldn't if I wanted to, it goes against what the air nomads taught me. I have to wait until I am married.

Sokka: "and who is to say you wouldn't go against these principles."

Aang: "I showed mercy to the fire lord to keep up these principles. I think I can wait until I am married.

Sokka: "Fine."

Katara leaned in and kissed Aang again.

Suki: "Oh leave them alone, you will be spending more time with me anyway.

Over the next two days Aang and Katara started becoming closer than they were. Though it really bothered Sokka and he constantly annoyed them. Due to this fact they rarely showed public displays of affection, choosing to be alone, but Sokka was always very close.

They arrived at the temple. Aang and the gang immediately went to cleaning the sanctuary. They also started choosing and cleaning rooms. Aang decided not to take his old room and instead opted to take Monk Gytso's old room because it was bigger and had its own bathroom and study. Aang saw a picture of him and Gyatso and he air bended it clean. He saw Katara go by looking for a room.

Aang: Hey Katara

Katara: Yeah Aang

Aang: Do you want to… Aang started blushing… share a room?

Katara: Blushing back, "sure, I think it is okay since we are getting married"

Aang: Yeah I mean sleeping together is okay as long as we aren't intimate.

At dinner they were all talking about the newfound peace in the world, when they started talking about what to do to spruce up the place.

Suki: It's a good thing we got to pick rooms first. With all the new people who are coming we won't have as much space

Toph: I chose a room at the end of one of the corridors and earth bended a wall so it would be private

Teo: Where are you staying Aang

Aang: In my master, Monk Gyatso's room

The Duke: Where are you staying Katara

Katara(blushing):With Aang

Sokka: "WHAT!!I never said you could sleep together. What happened to no sex.

Katara: "Hey we are getting married and we are just sleeping together. Aang would never betray the monks.

Sokka: I don't like this, I don't trust you two!

Toph: Oh give it a rest will ya. They are getting married. Let them be together, if you can't trust Aang, who can you trust.

Sokka: Fine you two can share a room.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The all started heading back to their rooms. Aang and Katara enjoyed their first night together.

Aang(climbing in bed):I can't believe I am marrying the greatest woman in the world.

Katara(undressing): I can't believe I am marrying the Avatar.

Aang: together forever

They kissed goodnight.

The next morning Aang woke up to the smell of breakfast and Katara laying on his shoulder. He found comfort in knowing his future wife was right by his side. Katara felt him stir and woke up. She too smelled a cooking breakfast. They got dressed and walked downstairs. They entered the cafeteria holding hands. Sokka Scowled

Sokka: You can't eat with your hand tied together.

Aang pulled his hand from Katara's and they sat down next to each other.

Sokka: You two have been inseparable ever since you decided to be together. It's kind of annoying.

Katara: 1 nobody else seems to find it annoying, 2 your annoying, and 3 I don't tell you how to enjoy your relationships.

Toph(cutting them off); so what are we going to do today.

Suki: "I think we should go find some food."

Aang: "Kyoshi Island is close to here. We could go buy food from there for now. Once the spring comes we can grow our own food.

Katara: "That's great."

Sokka: "We can leave in an hour."

The gang left and headed to Kyoshi island. The whole ride Katara and Aang held hands which further angered Sokka. When they arrived they were greeted by the Villagers and Aang's fan club of girls who haven't seen them in a year. All the girls were a lot older and more developed.

Coco: Hey Angie, want to go hang out by the kissing rock?

Katara(to Aang furiously): Why don't you tell those girls to piss off.

Aang: How about we show them something that will do something of the same effect.

Katara and Aang connected for a passionate kiss. The fan club started to get upset and some of them ran away. Aang and Katara started giggling quietly. Sokka looked mad and the others just laughed. Aang and Katara left on a romantic walk while the others picked up the supplies. They left mid afternoon and returned to the air temple in the evening.

Katara(walking toward the kitchen): Who is up for some dinner?

Sokka: Finally you've let go of his hand

Katara stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to make dinner. They enjoyed their meal and retired to their rooms.

Sokka: You two keep it clean

Katara: Shut up.

Aang and Katara got in bed and just lay awake together. Then they kissed goodnight and they went to sleep, holding each other.

The next morning at breakfast Sokka suggested they go visit the south pole so they all loaded up on Appa with the exception of Teo who wanted to use his glider and they took off. They later arrived at the south pole to see it much different. No longer did the villagers sleep in tents. They now had ice houses.

Katara and Sokka: GRANN GRANN

They ran up and hugged their grandmother.

Gran Gran: Katara is that a bequeathal necklace.

Katara: Yeah, Aang made it, it is more of a promise necklace because we aren't getting married for a couple of years.

Gran Gran: Congratulations. I was right, your destiny was intertwined with his.

Sokka: And so are their hands, all the time.

Gran Gran: and who is this lovely young lady.

Suki: Hi I'm Suki, Sokka's girlfriend.

Gran Gran: Why Sokka, what a lovely young lady you have got yourself

The group continued introducing themselves and Katara and Aang went penguin sledding. Except this time they shared a large penguin. Toph was unhappy because the ice prevented her from seeing since there was no earth. Also she had to wear shoes so she wouldn't get frostbite. They returned to the temple and went to their rooms. Aang and Katara were making out when Sokka busted into the room.

Sokka: What are you two doing?

Katara: making out. We are a couple. We can make out.

Sokka: Yeah but you're all over each other and only half dressed

Aang: these are our sleeping clothes

Sokka: Where more clothes to sleep

Katara: Get out Sokka you are being intrusive. This is none of your business.

Sokka stormed out of the room and Aang and Katara continued their make out session. When they were done Katara laid her head on Aang's chest and they went to sleep that way.

Aang awoke with Katara gone. He came down to the cafeteria to see her helping make breakfast. They ate quietly.

Toph: So what are we going to do today?

Aang: Toph could you teach me metal bending?

Toph: Sure

Aang: And after I challenge everyone to a duel.

Sokka: everyone at once. You'd be slaughtered

Aang: Not with the Avatar State I won't.

Katara: I forgot you had complete control of it.

They Finished breakfast and Toph and Aang spent the morning doing metal bending. Then in the afternoon they began the duel. Aang was able to hold his own without the Avatar state against his 4 opponents, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph. But he gained the upper hand when he went into the avatar state. He immobilized Sokka and Suki in an earth sphere and then froze Toph in an ice ball. He could have immobilized Katara but his spirit hesitated and she knocked him down with a wave. Then she pointed shards of ice at him and he surrendered. Afterwards at Dinner Toph kept complaining about Aang going easy on Katara.

Toph: You never once knocked down Katara. You didn't even attack her. You just blocked all her moves away and ignored her.

Katara: Because he loves me and he wouldn't even think about hurting me. I'm too special

Aang: Yeah

Later Aang and Katara were sitting in their room enjoying each other.

Aang(nervous): Do you ever… you know… have kids?

Katara: Of Course. I would love to be the mother of your children.

Aang(relived): Me too. I was thinking about it. If you didn't want to have kids I was going to have think of another way to re establish the air nomads. That would be kinda awkward for us

Katara: Why don't we talk about things about our kids.

Aang: First, keep trying until we get an air bender.

Katara: But even if we have one air bender out of 9 water benders you love our children equally.

Aang: Of course. If we have an air bender, you decide if you want to keep having children.

Katara: Why me?

Aang: It is your body.

Katara: good point

Aang: What about names?

Katara: If we have a girl, we name her Kya after my mother.

Aang: Cool, but boy will be Gyatso,.

Aang: If your pregnant, you can't go with me on Avatar business.

Katara: No way I want to be there for you. I could never lose you.

Aang: I could never lose you or our child. I can handle myself I am now a fully realized avatar.

Katara: You can't call me fat if I am pregnant.

Aang: of course I won't. I will enjoy it because we are making new life together.

Katara: Okay then, I guess we have figured that stuff out. Good Night.

Katara kissed Aang good night and they went to sleep.


End file.
